Forum:Start and Stop
; Rules in a Nutshell *At any time, any helper can make a post containing the word "start." *The first logged-in non-helper to reply with a post containing "stop" receives one click from the previous helper. *All previous starting posts should be ignored after another starting post is made. *If a helper's starting post is stopped, the helper who started must give the stopper one click on any Module of the helper's choice. *Users must make the occurrence of "start" appear in red in the last starting post, with the exception of starting posts that contain only the word "start." Simple rules, simple game. If I make a post that says "start" (this post does not count,) then the first logged-in contributor to post "stop" is the winner and gains one click from me. I would be happy to hire anyone who is willing to assist me in posting "start," but please be reminded that you will have to give out clicks! I will hire up to two helpers, so sign up as quickly as possible if you want to help. (Helpers cannot "stop" their own starts or other helpers' starts.) 01:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Start. 01:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) stop and i whant be helper i have alot of extra clicks-- 01:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :You're signed up, and I'll have to same those clicks for later. I'm not on a very fast computer. Anyways... :How doth the little crocodile :Improve his shining tail, :And pour the waters of the Nile :On every golden scale! :How cheerfully he seems to grin! :How neatly spread his claws, :And welcomes little fishes in :With gently ing jaws! : 01:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be a helper. What's that for? :to start and stotp and give the clicks 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) start 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Did anyone notice the "gently starting jaws?" Oh well, I guess that's over... 01:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Stop. :Kling ching mingle zingle yoogity googity dong?! Ming ching boogles woogles kloogity kloogity yong. Ying wing dongle gongle chiggledy chiggledy mong. Gilg milg goppers doppers kleebidy beebidy bong! Zing zing wongle bongle chubbledy rubbledy chong. Dunk klunk gingle mingle gubbledy klubbledy mong! Chalg balg chingle klingle zippity yippity klong? Galg balg doogles woogles klippity mippity dong. Bunk dunk woppers boppers cheebidy zeebidy wong. Chunk munk wongle dongle miggledy giggledy bong. Dalg chalg rurble churble rurgitty klurgitty wong. Zilg chilg kloogles start rippity mippity gong. Rilg wilg wingle wingle wippity bippity dong? Klunk klunk zongle klongle wubbledy yubbledy mong. Yubb yubb wongle bongle biggledy diggledy chong! Ralg chalg dumble dumble roogity roogity bong. Ring ching bingle zingle gurgitty rurgitty klong. Gilg chilg doogles choogles wiggledy chiggledy wong! Galg walg gumble wumble yeebidy yeebidy klong. Mubb dubb yongle yongle durgitty rurgitty rong. 03:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Stop -- 15:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Star i seen a star. Do you see an star i seen like houndreds of stars count again are alot mode, I start counting one star two stars 3 stars 4 stars 5 stars 6 stars 7 stars 8 stars 9 stars ... how many stars are i lost count. 16:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do we have to bold the start? And stop anyways. :::If we decided to start that rule, the game would get too easy. I bolded it above as a joke. (Oh yes, and if anyone's interested in the PHP code I used to make the gibberish above, please ask on my talk.) 01:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Can I help? and stop. 02:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you may sta—I mean commence your job as a helper. & /\/\4y 1337 2 r00l 43v3r! 02:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will commence soon start 02:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) two people can not say . 16:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I said, FB100Z said, and you said, so, stop stop stop. :Actually were were four there. I'll put them in red for you. And FB100Z, I mean when we'd found the *Word* , since anyone can come and say stop, even when they haven't actually found the *word* :D 16:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Stop.. Give me clicks onn Dino Excavation Module. :well then 17:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::You git what you git and you don't have a fit. Helpers may click at any location that pleases them. I don't want to start rambling on and on, so I'll just put it this way: As a helper, click where you like. Oh yes, and please notice that single line breaks don't affect anything. 21:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::For clarity, I will add the following rules: :::# The one who gives the clicks is the last helper to post before the non-helper. :::# Every time a helper posts, all previous unstopped "st**t" posts are canceled. :::# Helpers should search the last post very carefully for any instances of "st**t." :: 22:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Stop, and so are bolding the stops when we find them? 22:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) long ago, when kjhf wasn't an admin, and fb100z was, echo and cutup created 10 sockpuppets. fb100z blocked all of them. kjhf thought, "if fb100z hadn't blocked them, MLNW wouldn't have any supply because echo and cutup + 10 sockpuppets Started To eAt Red Tangerines. :my answer to that is:STOP!!!! 12:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::When I hadn't yet started as an admin? That wasn't actually that long ago. And I regret to inform you that the quote in my thought is inaccurate. 13:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but it's just a story. Oh and BTW, you must ::::Stop, I say. -- 18:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) $†ÄЯT! 18:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Stop.. Clicks on dino excavation mod.. :Remember that rule I ed? You git what you git. 19:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Stop. And I still think we should mark the *word* that we find, say bold or color it when we've found it. Just we know that people aren't cheating. Oh and BB1, you missed my *word* by the way. 19:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::And be reminded that Kjhf has not yet ed his job as a helper yet. 19:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And also be reminded that FB100Z must be stop'ped. Oh, and I'm now colouring in all the *word*s. I would urge everyone to do the same when they find one. :::::That should be a rule, but I have a little addition: It applies unless it's painfully obvious XP I mean, it makes no sense to color in the posts that have exactly one word: start. 19:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stop. -- 19:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::W00t! Won the Concert Module II from my click! Now I've gotta collecting more Arcades... 19:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Good for you :) (Stop) :::::::::I need collecting acarde modules. 23:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::will people notice when i say ? noone did last time I am resigning sorry. 15:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door — Only this, and nothing more." Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; — vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow — sorrow for the lost Lenore — For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore — Nameless here for evermore. And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me — filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door — Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; — This it is, and nothing more." Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"— here I opened wide the door; — Darkness there, and nothing more. Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?" This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" — Merely this, and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice: Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore — Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; — 'Tis the wind and nothing more." Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door — Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door — Perched, and sat, and nothing more. Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore — Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning— little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door — Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such name as "Nevermore." But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered— not a feather then he fluttered — Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before — On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before." Then the bird said, "Nevermore." at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, "Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore — Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never — nevermore'." But the Raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door; Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore — What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking "Nevermore." This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er, She shall press, ah, nevermore! Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor. "Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee Respite — respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! — prophet still, if bird or devil! — Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted — On this home by horror haunted— tell me truly, I implore — Is there - is there balm in Gilead? — tell me — tell me, I implore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil - prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore - Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore." Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, up — "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken!— quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted — nevermore! 23:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Stop (x2). I had to take the out otherwise the colouring wouldn't work :| I hope you copy and pasted that rather than just writing out the whole story xD 16:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Copy-paste, yup. Did you konw taht if you tkae a wrod and rgeararne the letrtes so taht olny the fsrit and lsat lretets saty in tiehr paecls, you can stlil raed it? It sttras to get a bit tuoieds, tguohh, eelcpailsy if you hvae a wrod scuh as sxcagirlfpeuistuiiclepalidociioras. XD 20:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :wow.that is a strange poem that you used just to say ::You haven't heard of ''The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe? Well, you know now... 19:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ive heard of it, just never read the whole thing.kinda creepy A little excerpt from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. -Greg:Did you know that if your hand is bigger than your head it's a sign of low intelligence? -Rowley:Really? *places his hand on his face* -Greg:Ha! Gotcha! *slaps Rowley on the face* -Rowley:But do I really have low intelligence? -Greg:Hmmmm... Let me check... :Hello? ::did any1 say start yet?i really want to say :::Yeah, I did. Highlight it in red. ::::I mean, highlight the *word* in red. Tehn I'll give you clicks. :::::i did.see "stop"is highlighted ::::::I mean, the word $+4R+. Sorry! -- 03:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Stop!-- 02:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This game is ing to die, isn't it? 22:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes it is a little boring...-- 05:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) STOP! :Why not editing the mainspace pages then? Ajraddatz Talk 23:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is cool...Maybe we should to get Ajr to say SPAM though...